


I've Got a Plan

by SHUKOI



Category: Avengers (Comic), Iron Man (Comic), Marvel 616
Genre: Angst, Fix-It, Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-30
Updated: 2012-05-30
Packaged: 2017-11-06 07:40:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 213
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/416386
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SHUKOI/pseuds/SHUKOI
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Set after Invincible Iron Man #516.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I've Got a Plan

**Author's Note:**

  * For [melnakuru](https://archiveofourown.org/users/melnakuru/gifts).



> Spoilers: Stark: Disassemble, Avengers Prime, Avengers v4 #1 and #8, Invincible Iron Man #516.

**前情提要：**

_Tony被军方、Hammer工业及以满大人为首的众反派围剿；Tony的装甲能力受限且Rhodey出事（算是假死不过除了Tony和Pepper应该没人知道），Carol和Steve提出帮忙但是被欲言又止的Tony粗暴拒绝，于是发现了下面这一幕..._

Steve的蓝眼睛眯了起来。“Carol，出去。”  
“什——”  
“出去。”  
  
门在Carol身后关上了。  
  
嘲弄的微笑重新出现在了Tony脸上。“怎么了队长？”他直视着Steve，眼神里写满了挑衅，“想把我打出些理智？”  
Steve松了手。“Carol和我...我们只是担心你。”  
“担心...我？”Tony的嘲笑变得更深了，而Steve知道那个表情。他的肩膀重新绷紧了。“告诉我，队长，如果我的麻烦并不会影响到铁人在复仇者的工作，你还会关心吗？哦，抱歉，才想起来，几个月之前你似乎刚把我赶出队过？”  
“Tony我不是——”  
“可那听起来并不像是个笑话？抱歉Steve，但是早在你拉我入伙的时候我似乎就说过这行不通？我们会杀了对方的？记得吗？复仇者是你的私人军队了，队长。你还想从我这里要些什么？你为什么还会关心？而且...就我知道的来说，我们现在并不是朋友？”Tony看向Steve，脸上的假笑消失了，只是用探寻的眼神看向他。“那么，你为什么还会关心？Steve？”  
  
Steve沉默地注视着他。Tony上前一步，伸手温柔地拉下了Steve的面罩。  
Steve只是深深地看着他。  
“为什么？”他耳语。  
  
下一秒Tony就被按倒在桌子上吻了。Steve的一手托住他的后脑，一手移到他的腰间，拉开T恤抚摸他背部紧实的肌肉。Tony伸手环住Steve的后颈把他更加拉向自己，身上的衣服就这样消失在了皮肤之下，只剩一条黑色的平角裤。  
“哇哦，”Steve贴着Tony的唇喘息，“那可真...怪。”  
Tony轻笑起来，眼睛发亮。Steve注视着他，又一次深深地吻了下去。  
  
他几乎快忘了Tony有多美了。他都不能确定他拥抱的是与以前相同的那具躯体——绝境病毒和血边科技把他变成了半个机器。但他黑色微卷的头发，他清澈的蓝眼睛，他坚实有力的身体，他嘴边的微笑，他的声音，他的喘息...他的每一寸都是Tony，是他曾经爱的那个人，Anthony Edward Stark, Iron Man, Shell Head。无论变成什么样，他都是Tony。他仍然在他怀里，这一刻他们可以假装一切从未改变，他们从未分道扬镳，从没有人离开，假装他们的身体、记忆、感情、心从来没有缺了一块。  
假装他们一如从前那样相爱。  
  
Steve的嘴唇顺着下颚的弧线舔吻至Tony的脖颈，双手游移在他光滑紧致的腰背。Tony在他身下无助地扭动，赤裸的双腿紧紧缠住他的腰部，眼睛闭着，急促地喘着气。Steve的吻移到了他的胸膛正中，迟疑了一下，落到了反应堆的正中的那条裂痕上。  
Tony剧烈的颤抖起来。  
  
Steve不觉得Tony能在那感觉到什么，于是他笑了出来。但是，不，其实他明白。是的，他不喜欢Tony变成把自己 变成机器，他不喜欢Tony把自己像台坏掉的那样格式化了再重装，他不喜欢他把装甲和衣服藏在身体里，他不喜欢他的一切生命活动都要靠胸口那个闪闪发光的圆形控制。他不喜欢绝境，不喜欢血边，不喜欢Tony对自己所做的一切。  
但那让Tony活着。那让他呼吸，走动，交谈，做那个不可思议的Tony Stark。他亲眼看着反应堆被从Pepper身上移到Tony胸口，他看着Thor激活了它，他带来Dr Strange，他看着Tony从无生气的、插满了各种管子、连着各种维生仪器的躯壳变回了那个Tony。他的Tony。  
自信、年轻的Tony。在这一切可怕的事情发生之前的Tony。  
然后，感谢反应堆，他看着他一夜之间补完了这之间所有的事。他又变得苍白、疲惫、又紧绷，就像他在电视里看到的回放那样，缩回了自己坚硬的装甲里。  
  
Steve叹息着，伸手抚平Tony因不适而皱起的眉头。Tony睁开眼睛困惑地看着他，轻声呢喃他的名字，仰躺在桌子上伸手拉下了身上最后一层布料。  
他的阴茎早就已经挺立起来了，渗出的前液沾湿了腹部。  
Steve脱下上衣，继续舔吻着反应堆的边缘，一手解开制服的腰带，空出另一只手触碰Tony的阴茎。Tony猛地吸了口气，弓起背，短短的指甲在Steve肩上留下了白色的抓痕。  
  
扩张和润滑潦草地完成了，在过了这么久之后，双方似乎都不想在这上面浪费太多时间。Steve缓慢地进入了他，Tony呻吟着，急切地扭动，双手插进Steve汗湿的金发里。  
“说点什么，Tony。”Steve停了下来，双手安抚地托住Tony的背部，“说点什么。”  
Tony张了张嘴。“...你在我身体里...”他的声音生涩而沙哑，Steve瑟缩了一下，不由自主地动了起来。“...这感觉真棒...真对...我...我是那么想念这个...我是那么想念你。”  
“我也是，”Steve抵住他的额头，轻声说。“我也是。”  
  
高潮过后两个人直接躺在了地板上。Tony躺在Steve怀里，头枕在他宽阔的肩膀上；Steve的手抚摸着他凌乱的黑发。  
“别担心，”Tony含含糊糊地开口，“我有计划。”  
“你永远都有计划。”  
“当然。我是Tony Stark。我的计划都有计划。相信我，我会搞定的。”  
“我相信。”  
“真的？”  
“真的。”  
“真的？”  
“真的。睡吧。”  
“唔。”

 

  


**Author's Note:**

> Damn, I'm shitty at writing porns.


End file.
